justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Should I Stay or Should I Go
( ) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1982 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |pictos = 44 |dura = 3:09 |nowc = ShouldIStay |perf = }}"Should I Stay or Should I Go" by is featured on the Best Buy Edition of . It was also planned to be on , but was removed. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man who resembles a punk rocker with a blue spiky mohawk. He wears a UK flag shirt, a dark blue leather jacket that was tore in a few parts, a red spiky necklace, blue jeans with tears on and near the knees, and black boots with red laces. In the remake, he appears lighter. Background Original The background is near a road that appears dirty. It has a tower and other buildings behind it. On the road, there is a writing that says "Look left". At the end of the routine, the words "Should", "I", "Stay" and Go" appear behind the dancer, who is on a reflective floor in front of the road. The sky behind is Orange-Red. Remake In the remake, the background is red and slightly more zoomed in, and the floor looks more bent. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Pull your arms out slowly and rotate your body clockwise. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Put your arms forward, one time to the right and one to the left. Shouldistay gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Shouldistay gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Shouldistay gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Shouldistay_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Shouldistay_gm_2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Captions appears in Puppet Master Modes in . Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Punk Swing Trivia General *There is a mistake in the lyrics: a line says "Who m I m supposed to be" instead of "Whom I m supposed to be". *Starting with the third verse, all the lines are repeated in Spanish. However, none of the lines in Spanish appear in the lyrics. **This makes it the fourth multilingual song in the series, after Girls & Boys, Call Me, and Iko Iko. *The last set of lyrics ("Or should I go") disappears before it is sung. Routine *The dance routine is off rhythm from the song. *The dancer appears on the NTSC cover for , but the song does not appear in the game. **This is also the case with It's Not Unusual on the PAL cover. *A scrapped dancer in is similar to this coach; he was featured in a trailer but not in the actual game. *'' , along with the other two Best Buy Edition songs in , could be considered an NTSC exclusive, because the Best Buy Editions are only available in that region, the PAL region does not have any kind of special edition and the PAL tracklist does not feature these songs. **It is slightly ironic that the routine cannot be played in Europe because The Clash is a British band, and the background and dancer feature many UK references (such as a London-reminiscent background). *In , there is an unlockable avatar of the coach. It has to be unlocked by getting Level 950 on the World Dance Floor, the penultimate highest leveled avatar. **The avatar can also be achieved through the World Dance Floor on . To get it, you must achieve Level 300 instead of Level 950. *Every video that shows this routine would have gotten blocked in Europe; this was also the case with ''Marcia Baila for the United States. **As of late 2016, the ban has been lifted on videos for this song. *The dancer appears with differently colored hair in the menu icon (light blue instead of black). *'' , along with ''Come On Eileen, Crazy Christmas, It’s Not Unusual and Spice Up Your Life, are the only routines that did not reappear on . Gallery Game Files ShouldIStay jd2 cover generic.png|'' '' shouldistay jdnow cover generic.jpg|'' '' (Remake) Shouldistay jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on Shouldistay jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games Shouldistay beta golden ava.png|Golden avatar Shouldistay beta diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar shouldistay pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms tex1_512x256_f61c01f63aeda393_14.png| score screen background In-Game Screenshots shouldistay jd2 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Shouldistay jd2 ready.png| ready screen shouldistay jd2 score.png| score screen Videos Official Music Video The Clash - Should I Stay or Should I Go (Official Video) Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Should I Stay or Should I Go - The Clash Extractions Should I Stay Or Should I Go - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) Should I Stay Or Should I Go - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Should I Stay or Should I Go de:Should I Stay or Should I Go pl:Should I Stay or Should I Go Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Best Buy Exclusive Category:Deceased Artists Category:NTSC Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Special Editions Category:Region Exclusives